


Of Texts and Forts

by Diary



Category: London Spy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Danny Holt/Alex Turner, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romance, Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is sick. Alex tries to help. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Texts and Forts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own London Spy.

Alex stares down at the text.

_From Danny:_

_danny s8 u ned not cum o0ver tonite he sick_

_-Sara_

Someone walks into the lounge room, and he puts his phone away.

“Girlfriend sick, Turner?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend. Is there a virus going around?”

“It’s flu season,” the agent reminds him.

…

When Alex arrives, Sara refuses to fully open the door. “Didn’t you get my text?”

“Oh, dear God, you sent him a text? I told you to call him,” Pavel says. Pulling her aside, he says, “Sorry, mate, but Danny’s sick right now. Best stay away for a week or two.”

“I wasn’t going to interrupt his work,” Sara says. “And what exactly is wrong with my texts?”

“Should I start with the time my mum thought I was part of a gang because of that text you sent me about ordering pizza or should I work up to it?”

“Non-native speakers might have a harder time-”

“My mum is English! She was born and raised here. Oh, but let’s not forget the time my dad thought you were pregnant with my baby because you refused to capitalise the title of that book you needed to find!”

“What exactly are your parents doing reading all of your texts, anyway? And if you hadn’t returned it to the library without telling me, I wouldn’t have been panicked about trying not to get a huge late fine!”

“They don’t read all of my texts, they just-”

“Excuse me,” Alex interrupts. “I left something I need for work in Danny’s room, and I’m not sure I can explain to either of you what it is.”

For a long moment, Sara and Pavel look at one another.

“Alright,” Pavel says, “but do me a favour and completely blame her if he gets tetchy. And really, don’t stay too long.”

…

Danny is lying with his work uniform still on and staring at his IPod.

Alex touches his shoulder, and he jumps. Looking over, he pulls his earbuds out. “What are you doing here? Oh, no, Sara didn’t send you a text, did she? I’m sorry, Alex, but now really isn’t a good time. You’re going to need to order out for a few days and sleep at your own flat.”

Putting his hand on Danny’s clammy forehead, Alex asks, “You went to work today?”

Shrugging, Danny says, “We need electricity and food.”

“Taking sick days-”

Moving away from the hand, Danny says, “I try not to take them unless I absolutely have to.”

“Can I get you anything?”

Danny shakes his head. “Thanks for stopping by, Alex. I’ll call you in a few days, okay?”

“Okay,” he agrees.

...

In the kitchen, Sara’s adding bell peppers and onions to a boiling pot of water. “Hey, got what you need? Hand me some tabasco sauce, please.”

He complies. “Is that for Danny?”

She nods. “I know, he doesn’t really like spicy food, but trust me, I’ve been dealing with these two idiots getting sick for years. When it comes to Danny, it’s best to burn the fever out.”

“What about Pavel?”

“Slip some tablets under his door, hole up in Danny’s room, and hide his mobile,” she answers. “Pavel can’t stand people hovering around while he’s sick. It’s best to just let him fend for himself.”

“What about when you do?”

She shakes her head. “There’s some chicken broth on the top cabinet, can you get it down for me?” When he does, she says, “I don’t really get sick. The last time was when I got appendicitis, and whatever they say, I would have been fine without going to hospital. Just so you know, your boyfriend is the type who’d let Pavel tie a girl up with belts, and then, help carry her out to the car.”

“None of you have a car.”

“He’s also the type who’d call one of his mates and ask to use his car for a kidnapping.”

“Would it be best for me to leave Danny alone?”

Stirring the pot, she shrugs. “It’s just a mild flu.”

“Does he want to be left alone?”

Pausing, she looks over. “Oh, right. You haven’t really had anyone special before him. Look, I’m blaming Pavel if Danny gets tetchy, but: Danny never wants to be alone. That’s why he waited so long to leave- It’s just, as much as he tries not to show it, he’s always worried about burdening others. You seem like a decent bloke, and it’s been a long time since he had an even semi-decent boyfriend. Try not to take anything he’s said personally. He’ll be back to normal soon enough.”

He continues standing there, and shaking her head, she suggests, “Why don’t you hang out in the living room for right now? When this is ready, you can take it to Danny.”

“Thank you,” he says.

…

Later, Sara comes out with a tray containing soup and hot coffee. “Here,” she says. “Don’t worry, it’s decaf, it won’t keep him awake.”

He goes to Danny’s room, knocks, and hears a muffled, “Come in.”

“Sara,” Danny mutters from underneath a pile of blankets.

“She gave this to me to bring to you,” Alex says.

Danny’s head pops out. “Alex? What are you still doing here? Aren’t you- haven’t you had dinner, yet? If you need something from in here, just dig around until you find it, I won’t mind.”

“I can eat, later,” he answers. Setting the tray down, he asks, “Are you cold or simply trying to burn the fever out?”

Danny shakes his head. “Can’t make a proper fort right now. This is the next best thing.”

“A fort?”

Sighing, Danny carefully sits up. “So grown up. When I was little, I’d make forts with my sheets and pillows, and- sometimes, I still do. Anyway, thanks, but you really don’t need to keep hanging around.”

…

Alex makes a sandwich and curls up on the couch.

Pavel brings him some blankets and a pillow.

…

At 1:15, Danny stalks to the bathroom.

When Alex knocks, Danny grumbles, “Go to the shop down the street if you-”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, right, Alex,” Danny sighs. “I’m fine, but I’m probably not coming out for a while. I’ll call if I need you.”

Alex goes to the couch, gets the blankets and pillow, and goes to Danny’s room.

…

When Danny comes back to his room, he finds a fort over his bed.

Alex sets down the book he was reading and stands up. “If you don’t like it, I can-”

“If I weren’t afraid of getting you sick and feeling so gross inside, I’d kiss you right now,” Danny declares. “Thank you. You’re the best.”

They crawl underneath together, and Alex wraps a blanket around Danny.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to keep thanking me,” Alex quietly says.

“Not much else I can do right now,” Danny says.

Rolling over onto his side, Alex slips a hand under the blanket and finds one of Danny’s. “Whenever I’ve been sick, I’ve pretended to feel like Pavel does when he is. You’re not like him, either. If possible, I just want to make things better for you.”

Danny closes his eyes. “Then, would you mind turning on the radio? Not too loud, just loud enough to hear from in here? Then, will you talk to me and keep holding my hand?”

Alex crawls out, turns the radio on to a soft rock station, and once back under, finds Danny’s hand. “What do you want to talk about?”

Shaking his head, Danny explains, “I’m just going to keep my eyes closed and listen.”

…

In the morning, Pavel lifts up the opening to the fort. “Oh, good, you got him to sleep. Let him know that I called him in sick, yeah?”

Alex nods.

“There’s breakfast in the kitchen,” Pavel adds.

…

Alex calls in to say he’ll be taking a personal day, brings the breakfast to Danny’s room, and crawls back into the fort.


End file.
